doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup
This page is a stub,please try to expand the Information of this page. Buttercup is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She originated from the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls z Buttercup For the further information of this Character see also: she hates jack she loves butch and Buttercup.(ppgd).full.107558.jpg kick jack butchercup The Grim Tales From Down Below She is one of the fallen heroes,who is the girl in green Powers and Abilities Buttercup, being a Powerpuff Girl, is able to use many different powers. She can fly, shoot lasers and super strength and speed like her sisters. Though Buttercup has some powers that her sisters don't have like making a giant wave of energy that smashes through concrete when she punches the ground with only one hand. Buttercup is very good in hand-on-hand combat and is the strongest of the three. Origin She is the tomboy of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "spice", her signature color is light green, and her hair is short and black in a flip. She frowned when the Professor named her simply because, like her previously-named sisters, hers "also starts with B". She can be hard to agree with to Bubbles and Blossom at times, but is the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls, not only because of her "spice" side but because, as revealed in one episode, the reason why Buttercup tries her hardest to defeat whichever antagonists she must is because of her green blanket Powers & Abilities Being a Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup is able to use many different powers and abilities. These include, but are not limited to: *'Flight:' Like all of the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup is able to fly and leaves a green trail behind in the air. *'Laser Vision:' Also a standard Powerpuff-power. Like her flight trail, her laser eyes are green. *'X-ray vision:' Buttercup has the ability to see through walls, buildings, floors, etc. *'Sonic Scream:' Similar to Bubbles, Buttercup can use this technique, but does not surpass her sister Bubbles, who has mastered this skill. *'Enhanced Durability:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup can endure a great amount of damage. In the original, Cartoon Network-Canon, she is considered to be the toughest of the three. *'Invunerability:' Resistance to elemental attacks, bullet-proof body, and an immunity to all attacks that can hurt the "average" meta-human. *'Tornado Spin:' Buttercup has mastered and perfected this skill and thus, has the strongest version of it. *'Energy Projection: '''A physical, outward-manifestation of her bodily energy in the form of "Blasts." *'Super Strength:' Like her sisters, Buttercup is gifted with abnormal amounts of Super-Strength for a meta-human. and because of her love for fighting, Buttercup is the strongest of the three siblings. *'Super Speed: Like Bubbles and Blossom, Buttercup is also gifted with incredible Superspeed, above the average meta-human, though Bubbles is still considered to be the fastest of the three. Each sister possesses an ability unique only to them, which in Buttercups's case, is the ability to roll her tongue... And her real special power, to throw "Fireballs" from her hands. Buttercup is very good in hand-to-hand combat, the best out of the three sisters. Buttercup is also the "toughest" out of the trio because of her ability to withstand more, accumulative damage from attacks (due to her immense durability), usually outlasting her sisters in a hard battle, however, it's usually the case that she has to endure more damage because, unlike her sister, Blossom, Buttercup lacks the ability to formulate complex battle-strategies, and is more of what would be considered as a 'brawler,' rather than a tactician. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup can survive, unaided, in the vacuum of space. see also: '''Buttercup on Snafu wiki. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Buttercup/Gallery Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Powepuff Girls Doujinshi Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hero Category:Main Characters Category:Featured Category:School Student Category:Females Category:Transhuman Category:Fallen Heroes